Chrono Glitch
by The Ranting Loon
Summary: Serge begins to have strange dreams after reading his grandfather's journal. As his world turns upside down, Serge decides to go on a journey of his own. Brand new Chapter 12! Kirge.
1. Prologue

Hello, Everyone! This is my first story on Fanfiction! So I don't care what kind of review you leave me, even if it is criticism, as long as it helps. Depending on your reviews the story will differ here and there. I already have a basic idea of how everything goes but I want to know what you guys think of it! This is just the Prologue. I know, I'm sorry it is a song but please bear with me! It has to do with my story, I promise! I also put up Chapter one so you can actually have something to read!

Oh yeah! I don't own the rights to Chrono Trigger or Cross, yet….. Mwahahahah! World domination baby! Oh wait that's from another Square game… curses….

(If you were wondering it's from Threads of Fate. Which I don't own ether… man my life bites.)

Prologue

Everything

Is not as it should

Be-

Dreams

Come and go

But not you

Or so I thought so

No one flies anymore

The dragons won't even come to play

Everything's gone

Every-where-but here

Because of you

You were my dream

And I was yours

But then the world was saved

And now we are no more

Cerulean skies

Where we would laugh

And cry

Are all I long for

Because of you

Everything

Is-not-as-it-should-be-

So umm… yeah. Alrighty! On to chapter one!


	2. Morning Already

Yeah, I'm on the internet! I think I've gone even more insane! Ok so here is the first Chapter! Yeah! Oh just to warn all of you, if there even is any, if you like the characters Leena or Korcha at all, well first of all I pity you, no offense, I simply hate them with my entire being! EVIL! Wait, were was I… oh yeah! I'm not really nice to them in my story so you might want to stay away, sorry. Alright, my story is a mixture between Chrono Trigger, Cross, and Radical Dreamers. If you haven't played one or more of them, don't worry! I'll catch you up with out being annoying to ones who've already have played them. Oh one more thing, Serge does talk in my story, makes it go smoother.

Sadly though my plan for world conquest hasn't gone very far so I still don't own Chrono Trigger, Cross, or Radical Dreamers.

Chapter 1: Morning already…

"Serge! Serge, wake up!" cried a motherly voice from below. Serge yawned and sat up on his bed. His droopy eyes wondered over to where the drawn shades let it in small glimpses of light. The dream he had, was quite strange, and unlike anything he had before. A mysterious song still lingered in his thoughts. It was almost as if the journal he had been reading came to life while he slept. He looked over at it, sitting peacefully on top of his desk. He got up and walked over to his shades and opened them, he squinted as sunlight poured in. Sighing heavily, he looked up at the bright cerulean sky. Broken memories of his dream seemed to pour through him, but he could make little sense of any of it.

Walking down stairs, he was greeted with the smell of his mother's home cooked breakfast. Waving good morning to his mother he sat down at the steady oak table, covered with breakfast items of every sort and flavor. "Well good morning to you too, son" Serge smiled up at his father, "Sorry dad, I guess I'm just tired." Wazuki smiled, "See, I told you Marge, giving him my father's journal would keep him up at night." Marge nodded in agreement while sitting down with a plate full of pancakes, "All done!" Serge smiled as tiny footsteps came running down the stairs, "Pancakes!" A little girl, around the age of 7, came bursting down the stairs. Her soft, long, blue hair was a wreck, showing she had clearly just woken up. "Illia, you're as bad as your brother." Illia smiled a tooth grin as she declared, "Sure am!" Illia took a seat next to her father, "MORNING DADDY!" he smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "And what about me?" Marge said raising an eyebrow. Illia giggled, "Morning mommy!" Serge cleared his through loudly. Illia giggled once again, but this time she got out of her chair and ran over to her brother, "MORNING SERGY-POO!" she giggled as she hugged him as hard as she could. "Mornin sis." He placed his arms around her and picked her up in a hug before putting her back down. She quickly scampered back to her seat and started shoveling down pancakes as fast a little 7 year old girl could.

Wazuki wiped his mouth with his napkin, and patted his stomach, "Ahh, Marge your food is always the best." He slid he chair back and started to help clear the table. "Why thank you dear." Marge then got up and started to wash the dishes. Wazuki suddenly grinned and turned to Serge, "So Serge, I heard you've been hanging out with Leena a lot." Even the mention of her name sent involuntary chills down his back, "Yeah, she won't leave me alone." At this both of his parents laughed. "Well I think the two of you would make a fine couple." Marge said as she turned around while drying one of the breakfast plates. Serge got up from the table, "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Umm, could we discuss it later? I would like to go down to Opassa beach right now." His parents looked at each other and nodded, "It's alright with us, but come back before night fall." Serge nodded and went up stairs to retrieve his Grandfathers journal. Picking it up form his desk he blew on the cover and watched as dust flew off. Placing it under his arm he grabbed his Swallow and headed out of the house.

Illia quickly ran out after him, "SERGE! Aren't you going to say good-bye to me?" He smiled and turned around, "Sorry." He gave her a big hug and then tapped her on the nose. "Bye little sis. I'll see you later." She giggled and then ran back into the house.

Serge looked quickly as he, took a look around, hoping that no one heard her. Seeing as no one did, he began to head out. "OH Serge!" "_Crap…" _An oh too familiar voice called to him that froze him in his spot. "_Just pretend that you didn't hear her." _He thought to himself as he picked up his pace slightly. Suddenly he felt a very hard object hit his head and a loud clank that made it feel even worse, "And where do you think your going with out me." Serge sighed and turned around as she crossed her arms with her frying pan, waiting to be used again, "No where in particular, why Leena." Leena stared angrily at him, "Why are you lying to me?" _"Because I want to get as far away from you as I can..."_ Serge sighed and tried to keep a smile, "I just need some time alone." Her soft brown eyes glared at him, "And why can't you have some time alone with me." Serge was now starting to get a headache, "Because I want to be _all by my self."_ He said as he stared walking away, "You know that's not a very nice thing to say to you girlfriend." He stopped in his tracks and spun around, "_You_ are _not_, my _girlfriend_." Leena head when down, "You, you, mean…" Her head went up, her eyes filled with tears… of joy? "You mean you're going to marry me!" Serge's head dropped, _"Is she really that naive?" _He shook his head, "No, Leena, I'm not your boyfriend and I'm _defiantly _not your fiancé." She looked at him confused. "I'm just a friend, that's all I ever want to be." She looked down disappointed. "I'm sorry if I lead you on, but I've never even flirted with you." He sighed, "Well I have to go… I'll talk to you later."

Bwahahaha that's what you get Leena! I mean, oh no, Leena, how could Serge dare appose you and your evil ways. So what do you think of Serge's family! Aren't they adorable! Please tell me what you think of them. Well that's it for Chapter 1. So Please Review! The Ranting Loon will return!


	3. What's with this beach?

Yeah! See! See what happens when I get reviews! I have a wonderful, 2 reviews! And, I couldn't be happier! I'M SO HAPPY! AHH! I have two reviews! YEAH! My plans for world domination are coming true! Today I have for you, the one, the only, the great! Ok I don't have anyone… I'M SORRY! But I do have an update! So read it! And leave me more reviews!

Anyone in particular, "The Ranting Loon has forced me to right this disclaimer…. Help me… please, please help me… she doesn't own Chrono Trigger, Cross, or Radical Dreamers. Square soft-enix does, and it makes her very sad. Now please save me! No! NOT MORE POKEMON! (Which she also doesn't own.) Anything but that!"

Chapter 2 : What's with this beach?

Serge stared blankly up at the evening sky, the sound of the ocean soothing him, and the day's events running though his head. He sighed, hoping his Grandfather's book would take his mind off things. Carefully pulling it out of its protective case, he opened the book to the page where he had left off.

"_Oi Serge! Careful!" Kid yelled at me as I ducked from the grasp of the gryphon. I saw its claw crack the cement where my head had been just seconds ago. I pull my dagger out and aimed for its neck. Hitting my mark, it cries out in pain and anger. Suddenly looking at the one who caused it pain, which just happens to be me, it lunges!_

"SERGE!"

Serge jumped from his spot in the sand as he suddenly heard his name being called. Rolling his eyes and sighing he puts his book away and stands up. Noticing that sand clung to his clothing he begins to dust it off. Looking for whoever called his name, he looks around, only to find out that no one was there. But the voice he heard, it sounded so familiar, like someone he knew. Shaking it off, he looks up at the sky, and sees that so much time had got by, that it was time to go home for supper. Sad that it's time to go home already, he once again sighs, wondering why time was always against him, and starts to head for home.

He stares at the dark paths that lead home. Looking around he noticed that there were no monsters for him to relieve his stress on, and not a sound being made. "Eerie." Serge said to the night air. Feeling that something was wrong he began to run home. Suddenly seeing something in the distance, he pulled out his sea swallow and prepared himself for a fight. A black misty creature, similar to the shape of a fox, screeched at him as he came forward. He slashed at it, but found it hard to keep his aim with the noise it was making. If he didn't stop it soon he wouldn't be surprised if his ears started bleeding. Running towards it again he tried to aim for its heart but missed and cut its arm. Frightened the creature began to run away, the only problem was that it was headed right for Arni village. "At least it stopped screaming." Serge said exasperated, as he ran after it. _"I can't let it get to the village!" _his mind screamed at him. Suddenly he saw his little sister dropping her basket full of flowers, and running away from the village entrance, towards the monster, tears falling down her face. "No! Please Serge, stop!" Serge waved his hand signaling for his sister to run away, but she just kept coming, "Illia! Run! It's dangerous!" The monster suddenly stopped, and curled into a ball. Taking Serge by surprise, he stopped and stared at it, until he noticed his sister walking up to it. "No Illia! Don't!" She looked up at him, those big blue eyes staring at him. "Serge, she won't hurt me. She's my friend." Serge started at her in surprise as she began to pet it and its body began to uncurl. "See." She said softly as it adjusted its body to be pet. "She would never hurt me." Looking at it more closely he realized that the sickening feeling in his stomach wasn't coming from it. He looked back at Lizard Rock, and realized that the feeling lay in there.

"Illia," Serge began, but she just protested by shaking her head, and standing in front of her friend, "NO! I won't let you hurt her!" "Illia," Serge began again, but this time put his weapon away and started to walk forward, "I won't hurt her." She looked up at him firmly,"You promise?" Serge smiled kindly at her,"I promise." She gave him one last look to make sure he was telling the truth, before she smiled and nodded her head to let him know she approve. She then moved aside and began to pet her "pet" again. "Her name is Cluse, and I love her." Serge sighed, why did girls always have to be so loving. "Alright, you love her, I get it." Looking back at Lizard Rock, he just couldn't get that feeling to go away. "Illia…" She looked up at her brother wondering what was wrong with him. "Yes?" Turning back around to look at her, he said, "I want you to promise me something." Wondering what it was, and trusting her brother's judgment, she agreed, "Ok." Serge looked at her concerned, "Stay as far away from Lizard Rock as you can." Looking confused, she nodded, "Ok…" Serge smiled, "Ok then let's go home, mom and dad will wonder why where so late to dinner."

"My, my, you two are late." Marge said as the two walked in. Illia smiled a smile that only little girls could get away with, and ran to hug her mother, "Oh mommy! Don't be mad at Serge, it's all my fault." Serge looked at his little sister, "W_hy was it her fault?_" Wazuki stood up from his chair at the table and walked over to Serge, "Oh really? What happened?" Illia turned around, "It was HORRIBLE!" She said over dramatically, "When I was picking flowers, for you mommy, a horrible monster came over and started to yell at me!" Marge looked down at her little girl wondering what monster she was talking about, because as far as she knew monsters didn't talk. "Yep, that monster lady Leena came over to me and told me an annoying little girl like me couldn't pick such pretty flowers." Marge questionably looked down at Illia, Leena was always so kind to her, especially, because she was Serge's little sister. "Yep, she's so mean. Anyway, Serge came over and told her that she shouldn't be so mean to such a cute little girl and that she was the annoying one. And then, since I was still kinda sad Serge took me to by Fossil Valley so I could pick you a bell flower!" And with that she took out a bell flower from her basket. Serge secretly wondered how she actually came up with a bell flower but decided to ask her later.

Yeah! I updated! Wait I already said that… Ok, well, yeah for Serge's sis! Ain't she cute! Hope your enjoying my story! The more reviews I get, the more story you get! Even sort reviews are perfect! I love them all! So very much…. LEAVE ME A REVIEW! And I'll love you forever! I swear!


	4. Just another day

Bwahahaha! I've updated! I have 5, you heard me 5 reviews. It's awesome! I'm sooo happy! Yeah! World domination! I have $6 dollars to my name! Do you think that will buy me the rights to the Chrono franchise? Anyway I'll try and update my story once a week, but I have a very short memory and attention span… not a good combo… but I will try. Your reviews will simply remind me that I had something to do, but simply forgot… oooo 0.o shiny…

I just said I only have $6 to my name, do you really think I own Chrono Trigger-Cross or Radical Dreamers? I didn't think so.

Chapter 3 : Just another day

Serge collapsed on his bed and pulled out his grandfather's journal. Opening it to where he left off, he was about to read it when he heard little footsteps running up the stairs. Knowing it was his little sister, he wanted to ask her about earlier. As he was about to get up Illia poked her head in the door, "Sergy-poo? Are you busy?" He smiled as he shook his head no. She grinned and ran to where he was sitting on his bed, "Umm, about earlier Sergy-poo…" "Yeah I was wondering about that." She looked down at her feet as she began to sway back and forth, "I feel bad about lying to mommy and daddy, but I had to. Serge you're the only one who can know about Cluse, mmmk?" Serge's eyes grew slightly worried, "Why?" "I'm just worried what everyone else will think of her, they might hurt her." Serge nodded in agreement, "But if she ever acts like she's going to bite you or anything I want you to promise to stay away from her, ok?" Sighing she agreed, "Ok…" Then Serge remembered his earlier thought, "Where did you get that flower, by the way?" She looked up at him and smiled, "The story I told Mommy and Daddy, wasn't all a lie. It was Cluse, she scared away Leena and then took me to Fossil Valley so I could pick the flower for mommy." Serge looked down at her concerned, "Fossil Valley! Do you know how dangerous that was!" She looked up and him and began to pout, "I know you might not believe me but I knew Cluse would protect me." "Oh really, and how would you know that?" "'cause it's like, I don't know, when she looked at me, I knew her, that's the only way I know to explain it." She then got off the bed and hugged him, "Night Sergy-poo." Wanting to talk more, but seeing as she was almost to the door by then he just replied a soft, "Night little sis."

As the sun came up Serge stretched out his body, he didn't really want to get up at this time in the morning but he wanted to leave before everyone else got up. Getting ready, he blinked as a few more images from the night before flashed by.

_The starry night lingered over us, I could see for miles as I looked over the castle's balcony. No wonder it took us so long to get up here. I looked over at Kid as she turned around to look at me. Once again I got lost in her cerulean blue eyes._

Those eyes, they were all he had dreamed about after he read that text in his Grandfather's journal. Wondering if what the girl he saw in his dreams looked like the girl his grandfather knew, he put his swallow on his back and headed outside.

Looking up at the sunrise colored sky he thought of the girl in his dreams again, _I wonder if she's still alive. My Grandfather died before I was even born, but that doesn't mean she's dead, does it? I mean Grandpa didn't die from old age, what did grandpa die from? Maybe I should ask …_ "Serge." Knocking him out of his thoughts, he tuned around to greet the old man who was talking to him, "Hello Radius." The old man smiled through all the wrinkles on his face, "Good morning Serge, what are you doing up this early?" Serge smiled, and paused at a loss of words, "Umm…" Radius just smiled, knowing full well what Serge was up to, "I see, forget I asked. I know it's hard to believe but I was once your age too, which I know you probably have heard over a dozen times by now, but, I know what you're going through. I was just like you at your age, never wanting to stay in one place." Serge smiled, "Yeah, if I just stay in one place forever, what will I ever get done." Radius smiled, "Well in that case, I was looking for someone to accompany me to Fort Dragonia." Serge eyes widened in shocked as he continued, "and if you're that restless here, I was wondering if you could help an old man get there." Serge nodded, it would be a great chance to get away from the tiny village for a while, "Sure, that would be great." Radius nodded, "Alright, I'll be leaving at noon, and don't worry about your parents, I already spoke will them yesterday." Serge nodded, excited that finally something different was going to happen.

REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! REVIEW! For the one that loves you. Please! Anyway, things are going to start happening, so please be patient with me. The next chapter is going to be long so it may take me a little while, but I'll try and put it up as soon as possible. Ooooo…o.0 shiny cookie…


	5. Treasure at Fort Dragonia

YEAH! I have eight reviews! I'm so happy! Looky! I updated! I'm giddy today! Yeah sugar! Well in today's chapter I put a little surprise! Bwahahahaha!

Hey did you know that world domination is expensive? So I haven't been able to buy the rights for Chrono Cross. BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME!

BWAHAHAHAHAHA -_gasp, cough_- HAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 4: Treasure at Fort Dragonia

Serge stared in wonder at the tower known as Fort Dragonia. "Magnificent isn't it?" Radius said as he, himself started at its towering beauty. He didn't stand for long though, and continued to walk towards the entrance, while Serge, still gawking at how large it was, followed aimlessly. Eventually they got to a large room with five doors, four of the doors where placed at each corner, while the fifth stood firmly in the middle of the room leading to, what Serge thought, another, skinner tower. Radius looked at him with a questioning look, "Have you never seen an elevator before?" Shaking his head no, he looked back at the fifth door. Radius just shook his head in sympathy, "You poor lad, raised under a rock. Well come on I'll show you." As Radius got in front of the elevator the doors opened to reveal a small platform. Serge, still not sure of what to do, just kept following Radius, who still couldn't believe he'd never seen an elevator before.

As they reach the top of the shaft Serge couldn't believe what he saw. There waiting for them, was a slender girl with large blue eyes and a red "slightly" revealing outfit. Serge could feel the oxygen in his lungs leave him as he breathlessly guessed if what he was seeing was real, "Kid?" She gave him a cocky smile, and replied with an Australian accent, "Ey Serge. Took ya long enough! The treasure's so close I can taste it! And then Lynx 'll get what he deserves!" With that she took off down the halls of Fort Dragonia. Serge outstretched his hand as she took off, "KID!" She didn't stop running but she did turn around and shouted as she smirked, "Come on mate!" Serge didn't know what took over him, but he could feel his legs moving as he ran after her. Running up and down the corridors as he desperately tried to catch up to her, until finally, she stopped her running, and stood tall on top of a strangely glowing platform. She turned around to face, the now out of breath Serge, at the bottom of the platform, before she smiled and vanished into thin air. Serge stared in disbelieve, "Where did she go…" Just then, a not to happy Radius, finally got up to him, "Serge, what are you waiting for! Don't let a hot little thing like that get away!" Finally catching his breath Serge looked up at the old man, "But I don't know where she went." Radius sighed exasperated, "Raised under a rock I tell you! You remember that elevator we took?" Serge nodded wondering what that had to do with anything, "Well, it's the same concept just step into the middle of it and it takes you up!" Finally catching on he started after her, "Oh!" leaving Radius to wonder what the poor lad actually knew outside of Arni.

Serge felt his body teleport though the air as he stepped onto the platform. Shaking the feeling off as soon as he could he looked around to see Kid waiting for him in front of two extremely large doors. Suddenly a feeling of dread came over him as he ran to catch up with her, but seeing as she didn't have to wait any longer she opened the doors and ran inside. Serge followed suite and was greeted by a horrible sight. There stood Kid, a shocked painful expression clouding her pretty features. He just stood there helplessly taking in the scene. There was Kid being stabbed in the stomach by… himself?

"KID!" Serge woke up with a start. His sudden outburst had made the little raft they were riding in sway back and forth as the ocean waves lapped up against it. Radius looked strangely at Serge, "Kid? What kid?" Serge sat up and shook his head to make the images go away, "No kid. Sorry just a bad dream…" Radius nodded, "Well we're almost there." Looking over the clear ocean, he nodded and lay back down to look at the carefree clouds drifting by. Wondering what his family was doing now. It sure had been hard for him to say good-bye to them.

"Sergy-poo! You're leaving me!" Illia wailed as she heard the news of her brother leaving them. Serge bent down and smiled at his little sister, trying to comfort her, "It'll only be for a little while. I promise! I'll even bring you back a present." Sniffing she calmed down slightly at the thought of presents, "Really?" Smirking at knowing his little sister weakness he nodded, "Yeah, really." With a sudden change of attitude, she stood tall, and began to push him out the front door of their house, "Well what are you waiting for! Go get me a present! Oh, I mean, go be an adventurer!" Shifting his weight to keep her from moving him he pleaded, "Wait! Wait! I still have to say good-bye to mom and dad!" Realizing he hadn't said his good-byes to everyone she stopped, "Right." Serge walked over to his parents, "Well, Good-bye I guess. Thanks for letting me go." Both of them just smiled back at him as his mom spoke up, "Well -_sigh_- I knew it was going to happen someday, I just didn't realize it was going to be this soon. Well, all I ask is that you take care of your self and come back to us." She said as she hugged Serge good-bye, "Geez, your all acting like I died or something." His dad smiled and patted his son on the back, "Go and have fun already." Serge smiled as he left the house and waved good-bye to his family.

Yeah, he missed them, but being away from there felt great too. Looking around his serene surrounds with nothing but the ocean and sky, he finally felt free.

Sorry Kid wasn't real. I'm afraid I can't put her in just yet, but hey maybe soon! Or not. I don't know yet. Just have some patience with me! Oh an I'll try and update every Friday! So please review! Do it for my burrito! You know he needs the support.


	6. Vacation? What Vacation?

Bwhahaha! I've changed the title of my story! Sorry about that, but My Chrono Break kinda sounded lame, and was kinda taken. I don't think Square would be too happy that I had claimed Chrono Break or Brake as my own. Anyway Chrono Glitch works much better with my story. So there!

Didn't I just tell you I didn't own it.

Chapter 5: Vacation? What Vacation?

"Wake up Serge!" Radius shouted trying to wake up the blue haired teenager. Serge slowly opened his eyes and began to squint as the bright sunlight poured down on him. "How many hours do you sleep a day Serge? If you keep at the pace you're going, the whole day will be gone before you know it! Ah well, guess that's why I took you on this little vacation in the first place." Serge sat up and yawned, trying to take some of the drowsiness out of him, "Vacation? What vacation?" The old man smiled as he pulled the boat to the shore and got off, "Welcome Serge! To my humble abode!" Serge stared in wonder at the small island they had docked at. It was lush and beautiful, trees and tropical plants filled the island. Except for the middle where some of the trees had been cleared to reveal an enormous tree, which long branches reached out to hold its quaint tree house. "This Serge, is my little island getaway. I come here when I just need some time to myself." Serge looked up questionably at the old man, "But what about Fort Dragonia?" Radius laughed, "You didn't really think I was going to take you there? That place is so dreary and depressing! You looked like you needed the great outdoors and a place to relax." Serge sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to go to the place he had dreamt about earlier. "What do you mean I looked like I needed a vacation?" Once again the old man laughed, "I was young once too. I know what it's like to be a ladies man! Though I bet you think that's hard to believe now. I could tell that you need a break from Leena and her constant nagging." Serge smirked at the remark as he stood and got out of the boat, "Well thank you, I appreciate it. Maybe now I'll have some time to read my Grandfather's journal." Radius nodded as he made his way up to the tree house, "Well enjoy it while you can Serge. I'm afraid I promised to have you home it a few days, but I'm sure just a few days will do you some good."

Serge followed Radius up to the tree house and tried to spot a nice spot to sit down and relax. He found a nice spot in the corner and pulled out his Grandfather's journal to start reading. While Serge was doing this Radius took the spot on the hammock and laid down for an afternoon nap. Just as the two of them had gotten comfortable, a voice came from outside, "Sir Radius! Sir Radius, are you up there?" Radius humphed and got off the hammock, "I tell you what, just when you get comfortable, something has to come and interrupt you." Serge sighed and nodded in agreement. As Radius headed to the door of the tree house, Serge's curiosity got the best of him and he got up and followed.

When he got outside Serge was shocked to see that the old man had already made it down the long ladder and was talking to the intruder. Still holding his book, he climbed down the ladder to find out what was going on. "Please Sir Radius! It's a very urgent matter! It's very important that you come right now!" Serge now saw that Radius was speaking with a scout of some sort and was being asked to go somewhere. "Now I don't really see why it's so important for an old man like me to be there. They're smart enough! I'm sure they can figure it out on their own!" The scout now began to look desperate, "Please sir! General Viper himself is begging you to come!" At this Radius began to laugh, "Really?" with that he sighed and gave in, "Well I suppose it has to be important if Viper is _begging_ me to come." giving a slight chuckle at the mere thought. Then he turned to Serge, "I'm sorry Serge. It looks like I won't be able to give you the vacation I had planned on." Used to things happening like this Serge told him not to worry about it, "Hey, thanks for trying. So what happened?" Radius shook his head frustrated, "That's what I'd like to know. Well it seems like they'll be needing me at Fort Dragonia after all." Suddenly taken aback by the name, images of his previous dream flooded his head. Quickly shaking them away he replied, "Fort Dragonia… Well I was planning on going there to begin with, should be fun. Well I guess not if it's as bleak as you say it is." "Oh it's not bleak at all! It's not a place someone would want to go if they wanted to relax, but defiantly not bleak. After all, who can relax when you have to go through a volcano to get there!" At this Serge stared shocked at him, "Volcano?" Radius just nodded gravely, "Yes, I've lost a few good men to that volcano…" Although this didn't really frighten Serge, he still couldn't believe that they would build a fort with a volcano as an entrance. Suddenly the forgotten scout spoke up, "Sir Radius, what are you talking about? There has never been any report of a Dragonia knight that lost his life in the volcano." Radius looked over at the scout with a smug smile, "Of course there wasn't. None of them ever died. They just got lost because they weren't too bright! And besides, you're ruining my fun. I'm trying to frighten my friend over here and you had to go blab. Although I don't really think that I scared him that much." Serge smirked and shook his head as he still tried to think of the logic of it all. Finally he just gave up and went with the only thing he could think of, which was that it was to keep intruders out. But wouldn't it mean that it was hard for them to get in too, "Hey, uh… how exactly are we suppose to get through a volcano?" "Well we're going to walk through it of course." Serge just sighed as he gave up and decided to go with the flow, and find out when he got there.

Yeah! My story is finally going to have more people from the game showing up! Next time Serge will be meeting Glenn! Yeah Glenn! Review for Glenn! Little cutie!


	7. Cold as Ice

I am soooo sorry that this is a day late! I feel horrible T.T If you could please find it in your hearts to forgive me! I'm been busy lately, you know with world domination and all, and just wasn't able to get around to it! I'm so sorry! Any way here it is…

I don't own Chrono Trigger or Cross, just the agony of knowing that it's theirs and not mine T.T

Chapter 6: Cold as Ice

Serge stared at the molten lava at his feet, then he turned and looked at Radius, "And we cross this how?" Looking over at Serge he responded, "Well we walk through it of course. Didn't I tell you that earlier?" Serge just looked up at him, wondering if the old man had finally lost it, "You do know that's molten lava right? We'll melt." At this old man laughed confirming Serge's earlier thought of his insanity, "Its not molten lava, it's just boiling hot water." Continuing to looked at the old man, "And that makes me feel better, how?" "Well you won't melt. There is just a chance you might get burnt if you aren't wearing the right clothing." At this Serge looked down at his cloths. He was wearing the usual black T-shirt with chain mail, and his deep ocean blue shorts, "Uh, I'm wearing shorts." By now it was too late, while Serge had been looking down Radius had already crossed, "Come on Serge!" he shouted from the other end. Serge sighed and decided to suck it up. He placed his foot in the down in the water, closing his eyes, thinking that it would burn him, but nothing happened. He looked down and noticed that the entire river of boiling hot water had frozen over. He looked up to Radius to see if he was laughing at him, for he clearly had been messing with him, only to be greeted with the same look of disbelief that was on his own face. "Serge…"The old man breathed out, unable to understand what was going on, "Why didn't you tell me you had ice breath?" At this Serge face went from disbelieve to confusion, "I have ice breath?" with this he grinned, and blew as hard as he could to see if icy wind would come flying out. When he finally realized nothing was happening, except for the fact that he was making himself look stupid, he stopped and turned his attention back to Radius, "Uh, hate to break it to you, but I don't have ice breath." The old man was already shaking his head at what little knowledge Serge had, "What did your parents raise you under? A rock! I tell you…" Serge shook his head as bad memories from his earlier dream started to resurface, "No Serge. Ice breath, the gift of the water dragon. Why didn't you tell me you had it? I didn't even know you went to Water Dragon Isle." Serge began to look at the ice that had formed at his feet, "Ice breath? Water Dragon Isle? No I've never been there. I mean I know it's right across a bit of ocean from Arni, but I never really had a reason to go there, or even a way of getting there." Retuning his gaze to the old man he noticed that he had gone into deep thought, "Well that is strange… Come on Serge! We have wasted too much time here already! If we don't get their soon, they're going to take me for a senile old man and sent someone to help!" With this a strong young voice came from behind him, "Sorry Sir Radius. They already sent me." Radius turned around to face the blonde knight, "Glenn, ol' boy! It's good to see you again! They knew I wouldn't have the heart to sent one of Garai's boys away. How is your brother by the way?" With this Glenn smiled and made a slight bow, as his greeting, "It's good to see you again, Sir Radius. My brother and his wife are fine. They are taking care of Viper Manor while we are here." Nodding he began to continue up the path, "Well we better get going, we've taken too long already." At this Glenn followed, "Of course Sir Radius." Serge began to follow them but stopped at the other end of the ice. He looked down and saw his reflection in its smooth surface, "Ice breath, huh? Wonder where I got it from?"

The rest of the way was easily navigated through, and they soon exited Mount Pyre. The bright sunlight was a drastic change for Serge's eyes to adjust to as he looked up to see the tall structure before them. Suddenly he stopped cold, shock running through his nerves as he looked at the sight in front of him. It was the same, the exact same as his dream. "But how…"he whispered out loud, "_How could it be the same…"_his thoughts finished what his mouth could not.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Radius said as he, himself started at its towering structure. Serge made sure to keep his mouth shut, but responded none the less, "_No. It's a horrible place."_ A feeling of pain and sorrow flowed through him like he'd never known. "Kid…" Radius look at Serge a confused expression clouded his face, "Kid? What kid? Serge, are you seeing things?" Serge just shook his head no, as thoughts of his dream come flooding back to him. He quickly looked away from the tower, not understanding what was going on. Radius, still confused, decided it was best not to ask, and began to enter Fort Dragonia. _"Why? Why do I keep seeing her…?"_ He was suddenly knocked out his thoughts by Glenn, who was sent back out to make sure Serge made it inside. "Are you alright?" Still not really knowing if he was or not, he answered, not wanting to be rude, "I'm fine. I guess… It's just this place reminds me of something. Like déjà vu, I guess." "Really? That's strange. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce my self earlier. My name is Glenn, one General Viper's 4 Dragoon Devas. It's an honor to meet you." With this he looked over at him, "Honor? Ok… Well it's nice to meet you, my name's Serge." With this they shook hands, "Well, yes. It's always an honor to meet one of Sir Radius's friends. Well we should probably head inside." With this Serge nodded his head, hoping that the inside wasn't the same as his dream was, "Yeah, sure."

Once again sorry that it was posted late! But what did you think? I'll be explaining what was with the ice breath and all that later, so I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for that. But what will Serge find inside of Fort Dragonia? Will his nightmare come true? Will he finally meet Kid only to have her killed right in front of him! Find out next Friday! And it will be up on Friday this time! Please read and review! Do it for the sad little monkey, it'll make him happy!


	8. Waiting at the top

Alrighty! Updated on time! I really wish that I could have more time to write this, but I've been really busy lately and having trouble with writers block, witch bites, by the way! Any way you're here to read the chapter, so enjoy!

Don't own anything but my plot for the conquest of clean socks! (Don't ask...)

Chapter 7: Waiting at the top

Serge's heart was pounding. His mind was screaming warnings with every step he took, _"It's all the same. Down to the very last detail…"_ He began to look around, taking in more detail than when he had in his dream. Each of the doors was emitting an eerie light. Red, blue, green, and yellow could be seen as each of the entrances lit the damp room. For the first time he looked at the ground and noticed that the rooms had a small path like light leading to the elevator, almost as if powering it. Glenn slid the elevators doors open and white light now flooded the room. "Are you coming Serge? You don't look so good…" Serge let his eyes rise from the floor to look at the elevator that seem to be taunting him. His eyes flared in rage, not knowing what or where this pain in his heart came from. Finally realizing that he should respond to Glenn he let out a sigh, "I should be fine…" Glenn nodded realizing that Serge didn't want to talk about it, and stepped inside the elevator. Serge was soon to follow, but with every step he took, he could feel the gravity of the world falling down on his shoulders. It was as if his entire being just didn't want to be there, as if it didn't want to see what waited for him on top of next floor. Serge felt light headed as the elevator doors closed and it began to lift them up. Closing his eyes as the lift reached its destination, waiting for something to happen. Pain was filling his heart as he saw her cerulean blue eyes look up at him, confused and filled with pain. The image would not shake off of him this time, and he didn't know what to do. Finally he opened his eyes, only to see Glenn looking at him concerned, "Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor? I don't want Sir Radius to get mad at me for not taking care of his companion." Suddenly Serge felt all the pressure that had been crushing his body lift. He looked around to see that it was only Glenn and him, no Kid to run off and die. "Yeah…" He replied softly, relieved and saddened that she wasn't there to greet him, "I'm good. I…I'm just claustrophobic…I guess…"Raising an eyebrow but not wanting to question him, Glenn nodded and began to lead him through the rest of the tower.

Serge felt his body teleport onto the next level of the fort, but this time it didn't faze him. Glenn looked over at him amazed, "Wow Serge, I haven't met anyone who hasn't been freaked out by that thing on the first go! It's almost as if you've been on it before…" Serge smiled and looked down at the ground just to see how high up they were, "Yeah, I know what you mean…" With this Glenn gave him another weird look, "You certainly don't talk much do you?" He just shook his head, not really knowing what to say anymore. Glenn nodded in understanding, and motioned for him to follow, the short distance left to the main room.

"GLENN, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" boomed a voice, from behind the mask of a very tall muscular warrior. Serge gaped up at the giant as he towered over the group, wondering who he was. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Glenn was quick to the scene and aided Serge in his moment of stupidity, "I doubt he's ever meet anyone as tall as you Zoah. Sir Radius, himself declared that he had been raised under a rock." At the mention of Radius, the giant seemed to relax, but still seemed to dislike Serge. "Don't mind him, he just doesn't like people gawking at him. But it's his own fault for being so buff at the age of 16." A man with long purple-grey hair said as he stepped forward to introduce himself. "Isn't that right buddy." He said as he looked up at Zoah. With this the giant let out a "Feh.". "Name's Karsh. Any friend of Radius's is a friend of mine." Serge lifted his hand to shake Karsh's, "Uh, it's nice to meet all of you too." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. When he looked down to investigate, he saw a little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes angrily staring up at him, "Oh, so you think you can just ignore me do you?" Serge raised his hands in defense as she started to punch him, "I kill you! You and your mother! And you father! And anyone else who is related to you! I'll make you wish you had never been born!" Not knowing at all what he did, but not wanting to harm the little girl, he decided just to keep his hands up in defense, all the while wondering what he did to anger her. Suddenly, he decided to do what he did whenever his sister was mad at him, say sorry with out even knowing what he did wrong, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. Can you ever forgive me?" Suddenly the punching stopped and he looked up to see if his plan had worked. Sadly though, it hadn't, and Karsh had to hold her back, as she began to scream more threats of what she would do to him. "Sorry about that… She has a temper problem you see…" Glenn tried to make up for his friends sudden outburst, but seemed to be failing at coming up with a proper excuse. Serge smiled and told him not to worry about it, "It's alright, I have a little sister, and she has temper tantrums sometimes. So, I'm kind of used to it." Finally realizing that he hadn't said hello to her, he walked over and extended his hand for a handshake, "I'm sorry, I didn't say hello. My name's Serge. Can I have yours?" Calming down enough for Karsh to let her go, she began to look down at the ground, still upset that she had been ignored, "Its Marcy." Serge smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Marcy. Could you tell me where Radius went? I've been wondering about him for a while now." But before she could reply, an irritated Karsh spoke up, "Yeah. He's inside there." he then pointed over to the two large wooden doors that stood behind them. Serge looked up but suddenly regretted it, as he stared up at the two closed doors from his dream that had had shown him Kid's demise lurking behind them.

Well I hoped you liked it! Just to let you know, if things go my way, and I hope they do, Serge will be seeing a living breathing Kid! You heard me! Real this time! Hopefully in about 4 to 5 more chapters! Really hope that you're enjoying my story so far! Please review! It's my cure for writer block!


	9. Setting out

Yeah! I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long! I've been sick! But I'm better now! So I'll be updating on Friday's again. If I miss an update on a Friday, check my profile! I'll tell you if something's up! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit choppy, I'm kind of out of shape. Which reminds me, when I've finished the story completely, I'll be revising my story! The plot and everything will be the same, but I'm going to try and word it better. Oh and I think I messed up on Noah's age. I think it might be 26 not 16, sorry! Well on to the long awaited story! (Yeah right!)

Only own my kitty cat! And she's a brat! (Hey that rhymed!)

Chapter 8: Setting out

Serge took a step back in shock as images once again clashed with his senses. Quickly using his hands to cover his head, he tried to get the pain out of his head, only to fail miserably. Not knowing what else to do he ran towards the doors, and began to try and pry them open. "Serge! What do you think you're doing? We were told to wait out here!", Karsh stated angrily, as he grabbed his collar. Serge began to struggle against his grasp, desperately trying to open the doors, "But she's in danger!" Karsh began to laugh, "Have you gone insane? There is no girl in there, just Radius and General Viper." Serge stopped and sighed, glaring at the large ominous doors in front of him. Kid's blue eyes staring back at him with such anguish. Karsh's grip began to loosen as he thought that Serge had finally regained his senses, but little did he know that's just what he was waiting for. Serge broke loose and started to pry open the doors. "What do you think you were doing!" Marcy yelled as the four devas ran to try and stop him. But by the time the got him off the door he had already opened them enough to have a very confused Radius and Viper. "What's going on here?" A strong voiced Viper questioned. At once the four devas bowed in apology, "We are sorry General Viper. We were not able to stop him from disturbing your meeting." General Viper looked down at who they were referring to. Serge looked up finally realizing what he had done, glancing up at the menacing General's eyes. Although it didn't last long because he quickly looked past the General to see what else was behind the doors. He stared at the 6 large dragon statues looking towards the center of the room. His eyes began to follow their gaze to a large blue crystal held perfectly centered in the middle of the circular room. Suddenly everything around him seemed to fade out, and all he could see was the crystal. It began to shine incessantly, until he began to see yellow cat eyes in its reflection. Suddenly he began to feel as if his body was being torn in two, as the crystal began to call out to him, "_Chrono Trigger…"_ He then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, as he felt his body shaken back to reality. "Ow…" he said as he rubbed his head, wondering where the sudden pain had come from. "Well that's what you get for ignoring General Viper.", an annoyed Marcy stated.Shaking his head as he suddenly got back to the jest of things, he began to remember just what was going on. "Serge, explain your self. You've been acting really strange lately and I want to know why." Serge looked up at the questioning Radius and shook his head, "I'm sorry Radius… I don't know what's wrong with me…" With this Radius just shook his head, "I'm sorry Viper, he hasn't been himself lately." With this the General just laughed, "Well it doesn't really matter anyway, we were just about to leave anyway. He just saved us from having to open the doors!" With that Serge laughed at his stupid luck.

"Well it was nice to meet all of you. Sorry I was acting so weird. Hopefully next time I'm be back to normal." Serge said as he scratched his head and waved goodbye. Karsh just shook his head, "Hey, don't threaten us!" "Hehehe…" Serge laughed sadly, unable to think of a response. "Come on Serge. Why are you always so slow at going anywhere?" Radius laughed as he waited for Serge to get on the boat. Serge waved goodbye one last time as he got on the boat, "Well hope to see you again soon!" Setting sail he heard Marcy's heartfelt goodbye, "I thought Karsh told you not to threaten us!"

Serge watched as the waves lapped back and forth on the bow of the boat on their long way home. A strange silence had settled over the two of them, and neither of them really knew what the matter was. "So Serge... What was up with you and the Dragon Tear back there?" Serge looked over at Radius, "Dragon Tear?" Once again Radius shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder about you Serge… The Dragon Tear is the legendary blue crystalof the Arcadia Dragoons." Thinking for a moment he remembered the strange crystal from before, "So that was the Dragon Tear? Well I don't really know how to describe what happened. The reason I wanted in so bad was I thought that Kid was inside." Radius sighed, "That kid? Again?" Serge shook his head, "I don't think you understand. It wasn't a kid, it's a girl named Kid." This seemed to catch Radius's attention, "A girl! Really? What's she like?" Serge turned his gaze back to the sea, "Well umm… She has these really bright blue eyes, and she's blonde." "So that's what she looks like, but what is she like?" Turning back around he began to tell Radius what he knew about Kid, "Well she has a short temper, she isn't afraid to speak her mind, she's a thief… and she loves fire… a lot…" With this he began to laugh, "No wonder you're not interested in Leena! Although they both have a short temper, this Kid sounds like much more fun! I suppose its Fate though, that you would want some one like her instead of a small town girl." Serge shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't believe in Fate. I think everyone has the ability to choose their own path in life." Radius looked to the sea as he thought about it, "Maybe your right…"

The small fishing village was slowly getting closer. Serge smiled not realizing how much he missed home. Suddenly something dawned on him, he had forgotten to get Illia a present, "Crap…" "What's wrong?" "I completely forget my sister a present." The old man smiled, "I'm sure she'll understand." Serge looked down, "You don't know my sister…"

"Sergy-Poo! Where's my prese- I mean, I missed you!" An excited little girl cried as she ran on the dock towards her brother. "Illia!" Serge said as he picked her up and swung her in air, "I missed you!" "Did you get me a present?" She asked as he placed her on the ground. Quickly trying to think of an excuse he began to look in his pack. Glancing over some of the items he had in there, he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. Slowly pulling it out, he began to examine it, when Illia noticed it for herself, "Awe, how pretty! Thank you Big Brother!" She shouted as she grabbed the strange black and silver relic. "Serge! Where did you get that! First Ice Breath and now the Black Relic! And before you ask what that is, it a rare artifact that can only be obtained as a gift from the black dragon!" "Really…" Radius just sighed, "I don't know what's with you Serge. I just don't know." Before Serge could respond his sister spoke up for him, "Well your just jealous that he gave it to me and not you!" "Illia! Don't be talk to Radius that way!" Marge scolded, as her and Wazuki arrived on the dock. "Sorry Radius." Smiling down at the little girl, "Don't worry about it. Well I guess I should not be off. You guys deserve some time together to catch up." Serge turned around and shook his hand, "Thank you for letting me come with you." "No problem. Well I'll see you all later."

Illia waved and shouted goodbye as Radius walked off. Serge had then noticed that a new ship was docked, "Whose ship is that?" Wazuki walked up to his son, "Already home, you haven't even said hello to your own parents and you already notice your present." Serge quickly turned to look at his dad, "Present!" His dad nodded, "Yep, present. I knew that when you agreed to go with Radius that you had a spirit like your grandfather, and needed to wonder. So while you where gone I built this for you. I know its small, but it'll get you where you want to go." Serge hugged his dad, "Thanks dad!"

Serge waved goodbye to his family as he set sail. "Thank you guys again! Goodbye! I love you! I bring you back lots of presents Illia!" "Goodbye Serge!" His parents waved, and Illia waving and jumping frantically, "Yeah Presents! Goodbye Serge, come home soon!"

Serge watched the little fishing village as it disappeared over the horizon, until he could see anything left. Sighing he wondered where to go. Deciding to let the sea current take him where it pleased, he settled down on the small fishing boat and opened his grandfather's journal as he began his journey.

Yeah! All done! Just kidding! I know its shameless advertising, but if you check out my profile, I've started a deviant profile, and I haven't yet, but I'm going to be putting up some Chrono Cross and Trigger pics! Eventually, of course. Oh and another thing, would any of you be interested if I stared a Kingdom Hearts story staring Riku? Tell me what you think! Please Review! Thank you! Sorry it took so long!


	10. Journal's Entry

Wow… It's been really long since I last updated… Sorry! I hadn't realized that much time had past! I've been terribly busy! Arg, I really don't know what else to say, expect that I'm really sorry… Well your patience has been rewarded! If anyone out there is still even reading this story… If you are, I don't mind if you send me holler every now and again asking when I'll be updating. Actually it'll kinda get me in gear. I'm just too forgetful, ask anyone who knows me, they'll vouch. This chapter is basically the recap of Radical Dreamers put and mixed and matched in my own way. Anyway on with the story.

Only own the mismatched socks on my feet.

**Chapter 9: Journal's Entry**

Walking down the dark corridor of the hallway, I barely managed to see anything. I could hardly see Kid a few steps in front, and could only feel the formidable presence that was Magil only a few paces behind. As we continued walking, my mind began to ponder why I was here in the first place. Ah yes, the Frozen Flame. I began to wonder again what made this Frozen Flame so special. Even though it's supposed to be priceless, was it really grand enough to sneak into Lynx's castle, Viper Manor, the currently most feared place on the planet, well to me anyway, just to steal it? After all a jewel is just a shiny rock in the end. Besides, it was hard enough just to sneak in, but the further in we got, all we got were more and more traps set off. Not to mention the monsters that were guarding the hallways and corridors. The whole place seemed like an endless maze. But if Kid wanted it, well then Kid got it. Not that I minded, as long as it brought that sparkle into her eyes I loved so much. She always seemed to get it whenever we were going to do anything dangerous. Besides she said she had unfinished business with Lynx and wanted to hurt him anyway possible. If that meant stealing his precocious Frozen Flame then so be it.

I looked up to see that we had finally arrived at our destination, Lynx's private quarters. Knowing he was out off his castle, we knew it was safe enough to open. Hopefully the key to the treasury lay in waiting inside. As we open the beautifully decorated wooden door to his room we couldn't help but to feel an eerie cold sweep over us. Looking inside, Lynx seemed to have spared no expense in decorating the room with lavish items and furniture. Strangely though, none of the pieces seemed to match and the room seemed to be chaotic with furniture and decorations thrown about it odd places. The most out of place, I noticed, was a beautiful Venus statue facing a large flat object leaning against the wall. Wondering why he would want it facing that angle I moved to the object it was facing. As I was about to grab the fabric a cold deep voice stopped me, "Don't touch anything suspicious." A shiver went down my spine, still not quite used to Magil's voice. Although it didn't help that he didn't talk much. I obeyed and turned around to help look else where for a key, when the cloth that I was about to grab fell to the floor. Quickly putting my hands up I remarked, "It wasn't me! I swear!" Kid looked questionably at me, "Aye mate, it just jumped off, all by itself." I looked over at Magil, maybe he believed me. But as I turn my gaze upon him, all I could see is his ever expressionless face, his strange mask covering his eyes and any chance of me even guessing if he was pondering if I hadn't done it. Then I noticed that he wasn't even looking at me, but the mirror that the sheet had been covering. Kid and I turned around to face the large golden framed mirror that the sheet had been covering. "No 'onder it was covered. 'Ol Lynx probably can't bear to look at his ugly mug." Kid remarked snidely. I smiled at Kid, "_ Other than that_, I don't think anything's really strange with it." Just then the Venus statue began to move in the reflection of the mirror, guess I spoke to soon. "Is there something you seek." a soft womanly voice spoke. I looked speechlessly at the mirror. The statue hadn't seemed to move in the lest, while it's reflection in the mirror had spoken to us. "It's known as a Mirror of Whispers." Magil informed us. Looking at us and seeing we still had no idea what it was, he continued, "To put it simply, it's a looking glass that harbors a living soul. They have the ability to move around to other mirrors nearby and watch our daily lives. They're rumored to be quite wise. Is there anything you wish to ask it?" I pause and think for a moment as a million questions entered my mind. The one thing I desperately wanted to ask was "What are Kid's measurements?" but I slightly winced at the pain I knew my head would receive. So, trying to think logically I ask, "Where is the key we're looking for? The key to the treasure vault. If you know please tell us." It shimmered as if it were thinking, and then an image rippled onto the mirror. It was a tall room filled to the rim with books. "Within this room is the item you so seek. Towards the rear of this great wealth of knowledge you with find the key, nestled within the pages of a large purple bound book." It answered in its beautiful woman's voice. And with that the reflection on the mirror returned to normal. "It seems to have moved to a different mirror." Magil stated. Kid smirks triumphantly, "Alright! To the study!"

As we retrace our steps we pass another sturdy beautifully decorated door. As I approach it I catch a faint smell of flowers. "Serge, these are the two main living quarters of the castle, it couldn't possibly be in there. Besides it smells too girly. More than likely Lynx's adopted daughter, Riddel's, room. Pedophile…" Kid muttered. And with that we continued down the dark corridor until we reached the stairs we had come down. At the top we decided to continue straight ahead, now in search for the study. We soon come to a sturdy door wondering if this could be the place. I approach cautiously hoping not to trigger anything or have a monster staring back at me as I open it. Looking inside, I bless my dumb luck seeing that it was the room we had been looking for. "Looks like we're one step closer to the Frozen Flame. Ye better be sayin yer prayers Lynx!" Kid quietly proclaimed as we moved our way into the study.

We began to look around at the vast numbers of books. Suddenly Kid turned my way, "Alright Serge, which book was it?" "Ahh… I thought you were the one who was keeping track…" I stammer back. I began to try and remember, as I knew Kid's patience was short and her temper hot. "I think it was the purple one towards the back. Or something like that." She looked impatiently at me, "You think or ya know?" I smiled warily, hoping and praying that I had recalled correctly, "Yeah, yeah, it's that one…" And with that she walked over to the backend of the study and began to study the shelves. "Purple one, purple… ahh! Here." She said as she triumphantly picked up a purple book off the shelf. As she opened the book and began rummaging through its pages an old brass key fell out of its pages. "All right!" She says smiling widely. Looking down at her I could help but smile too, knowing at least this would be over soon. Having been done with it she lazily dropped the book on the ground and started out. I quickly began to follow her. Slowing down slightly I turn around to notice Magil as he quietly picks up the fallen book off the ground and places it back where it was on the shelf. With that being done, the three of us walked out of the study and head towards the treasury.

As we walked by the terrace I breathed in the cool night air hoping it would calm my frayed nerves. Although it didn't do too much for me, I couldn't help but hope I would be able to breathe it in freely when this was all over.

As we finally reached the tall golden decorated doors, I could fell my heart beating in my throat. "There better be treasure in there!" Kid remarked as she placed the key into the slot and turned.

_**CRACK!**_

Serge suddenly jumped as he heard the thunder booming above his head. Silently fuming he muttered, "Why is it always when you get to the good part." Quickly wrapping the journal so it wouldn't get wet, he put it back down into his pack. He looked up at the sky to see how bad the storm was, and if he still had a chance to veer off its coarse. As he looked at the already black sky he cursed at himself for getting so enthralled in his book. There was no time to get away and he wasn't sure if his boat was strong enough to weather it. Immediately he began to set work on getting prepared. But it was too little too late as it began to pour. Serge desperately tried to secure himself and his small boat as the sea waves began to rise and fall quickly. Having grown up in a fisherman's village he knew much of the sea and its wrath. He also knew, that in his current situation there was little he could do and he was in serious danger. _"All there really is to do now is hold tight and hope for the best."_ He reminded himself. Serge quickly wrapped a blanket around himself, to give what little protection it had to offer. With that he began searching the waves around the horizon, trying to see a way out of this, or even a faint glimmer of hope. As he looked towards the horizon his eyes widened as he saw a large wave headed his way. Knowing there was nothing he could do he grabbed his pack and held fast to the ship, bracing for impacted.

Yes, I know I'm evil. But this was a really hard chapter to get by. I wanted to write all of Radical Dreamers down but it would just take too long and then I began to worry about the whole copyright laws. So I just had to end it with this. I'm sorry! I really don't feel like I'm doing the game justice. There was just so much more to it than this but it really just didn't have any significance to my story. Like this part where you first go to the study and you hear someone coming so Serge and Kid hide under a desk. Since it's a small space Serge wraps his arms around her to make more room and says, "Smaller than I thought." Meaning the space they crammed themselves into, not what Kid was thinking as she tries to retaliate but then the door opens. Or when you can give a stone cold statue of a man a fresh shade of lipstick and Kid yells at you for wasting her makeup. But as I said they didn't really have to do with my story, although I may mention something about it later on. For those of you who didn't know, Radical Dreamers story line was being read out of a journal. So the journal Serge currently has is the story of Radical Dreamers. Well in my story anyway. If anyone ever has any questions or anything don't be afraid to ask, I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

OMG! I was reading you're reviews you left me and I almost cried! T.T I never forgot that I loved you guys, I just forgot how _much_ I loved you all! Thanks so much for the support! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I love it so much I'm going to work really hard at keeping my updates coming faster! Instead of taking forever! Well it shouldn't be too long until Kid comes along. I know I can't wait!

Please review if you forgive me for my long absence…

P.S. I know I said I was going to be putting up some Chrono Cross pics up on my deviant profile, but I just haven't had the time! I'll try putting some up soon though!


	11. Waking Dream

Oh my land!!! Has it really been that long! I'm sorry. I've been having a terrible time keeping up on things lately and this was one of the major ones to fall behind. Plus I was having a bit of difficultly figuring out exactly how I wanted to write this one. It's mostly just been a rough draft, but when I finally went to check I saw all the glorious reviews and got so happy, and big headed, that I decided to just sit down and finish this chapter.

So here you go! The, I'm not dead yet update!

Also I don't own anything but this crappy computer I'm using to write this.

Chapter 10: Waking Dreams

_Serge…_

_Serge…Wake up…_

Stretching his fingers the familiar feeling of sand greeted his senses, along with the sounds of the ocean. "Kid…?", He mumbled, a groan escaping his lips as he began to move. Serge felt as if his whole body was made of lead. "Kid?" he tried again, but only succeeded in opening his eyes. The beauty that is Opassa Beach greeted his vision, although that isn't what caught his attention. Standing near the shore, was the one he'd been calling for. "Kid?" he whispered, losing the breath in his lungs. With that she turned around, a smile gracing her features. "Kid…" he muttered again, unable to think of anything else to say. So many questions began to fill his mind, as she began to walk over to him. Serge opened his mouth to say something, but words once again escaped him as her cerulean eyes caught him in their gaze. She simply smiled as she reached her hand out to help him up.

_Serge…_

_Kid_…

Reaching out to her, his world shattered.

Serge…

"Kid!" he shouted, suddenly standing in a blank room. Looking around for any sign of Kid or even Opassa beach, his eyes locked with those a sad harlequin.

"Where's Kid!" he shouted, demanding an explanation.

"Déjà vu…" she whispered, her sad ruby eyes never leaving his gaze.

"Who are you?" Serge questioned cautiously.

Raising her hand up in a greeting, she introduced herself, a heavy French accent coating her words, "Hello again mon Serge. It iz good to zee zat oui are alive. I know zat you do not know who I am. So I will introduce mon self. You may call this one, Harle."

"Harle…? Ok. So what happened to Kid?" Serge questioned again, still wondering about his sudden change in surroundings.

"Zat flee bitten dog! Humph, and why would you want to know what happen to her?"

Anger flared in him, "What did you do with her!"

Once again the sorrow returned to her ruby eyes,"I did nazing. I suppoze mon must apologize. For it seemz you were dreaming of her before I arrived…"

"You mean it was just a dream." Sorrow and understanding hit him hard.

Looking away toward the nothingness that consumed them, she warned, "Mon Serge you must be more careful from now on. FATE will have you killed if you are not careful."

Knowing that there was a meaning behind those words he knew he shouldn't ask further, however curiosity got the best of him, "Why do you say that?"

A small smile graced her lips as she heard his simply question, "Truthfully I guess FATE cannot kill you since you destroyed it. But I fear zomething else has come to replace it."

Disbelief marred his features. This Harlequin wasn't making much sense. "I destroyed FATE?" sarcasm somewhat angrily spilled out of his lips.

Not knowing why his anger raised up he was also discomforted by the response she gave him. A smile well it's worth in gold had graced her features and her eyes were ones filled with mischief. "Yes… this last time you succeeded."

"_Last time?"_ That part seemed to echo in his mind, as he slowly began to belief her words.

Suddenly a frown had replaced her once happy features, "Wë, with that flee bitten mutt…"

"Flee bitten… oh Kid! Last time I was with Kid! What do you mean! What's going on?"

The white world they were currently inhabiting went black.

The Harlequins next words seemed somewhat rushed, "That iz what I'm here to explain. We have little time. Alzough I don't know why you would choose a mutt like hér over me," she muttered. "She and I are complete opposites... she the princess and I the dragon. The only two things we seem to agree on are opposing Fate, and… you… But enough of zat. This is your time to chooze Serge."

"Choose?"

"Yes, after zis you will no longer have zhe choice. Will you return to your quite little village and live the rest of your life in peace with your family or will you chooze to learn of the past and all your feelings of déjà vu?"

"Déjà vu?"

"Wë, zhe illusion of having previously experienced somezing actually being encountered for zhe first time."

"I choose to find Kid, wherever that will lead me."

"You're quite determined. I know I can't stop you. So I suppose I'll simply have to aid you."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I owe it to you."

"What did I do?"

A giggle was heard, "Oui are to funny mon Serge."

"Yeah… ha-ha…"

"I was afraid of ziz. Our time has run short Serge. All I can aid you in now iz to tell oui to find the masked man by the bell."

"Bell?"

"Wrong." Suddenly, feeling water poured over him, Serge jumped, startled. Coughing seemed to be his body's immediate reaction as he sat up gasping for air.

"Done yet.", a cold uncaring voice asked.

Serge, still wheezing, looked up at one he was guessing poured water over him. Sure enough a decently tall girl stood before him, bucket in hand. Long purple hair fell down her shoulders and reached down past her hips. A strange sort of dress and overalls covered her hovering figure. He noticed little of this as her brilliant blue eyes glared coldly down at him. Quickly wondering what he had done wrong, he worded his question, only to receive what was left of the water in the bucket poured on him.

"Stand up." She snarled, anger not even being a word to describe her fury. "Follow me. And be quick about it. I don't have all day."

Serge made sure to do as she said and stood up. However a wave of nausea hit him and he had difficultly standing. A noise of disgust and irritation was heard from the girl. She threw the bucket at Serge, "Use this if you have to. But you'll be the one cleaning it up."

He was surprised when he had managed to catch it. But as he looked down at the bucket in his hands, the nausea seemed to disappear. "No thanks… I'm feeling a bit better."

Suddenly realization struck. Where was he now? Looking around he saw an unfamiliar beach, along with his wreak boat. Panic filled him as he ran over to the beached boat. Making sure to place the bucket down carefully, he then jumped on to his boat and began looking for belongings, "It's got to be here. It just has to be here." Repeating himself as he searched. Serge suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, "I thought I told you to follow me." He stopped his desperate searche as he turned around to face his cold hearted savior, "I'm sorry, but I have to find my journal!" A strange look crossed her face, "A journal? What are you a girl? Besides if you would just open your eyes its right over there." Relief and a hit to his pride happen to him at the same time.

Running over to the part of the beach she had just pointed he spotted the journal. Picking it up he ran his hand over the soft leather bindings. Opening up however brought him nothing but disappointment. His Grandfather's writing has all disappeared, washed away by the fury of the storm.

"Well, girl. Are you coming?" Irritation growing that she had had to repeat herself.

Again the hit to pride came, but he didn't care at that point. His only link to finding Kid, had been destroyed.

A/N-I'm really sorry how long this took for me to get this posted. Hope you guys can forgive me, again…

Also really sorry about Harle's accent. Kinda suck at that. But hopefully I'll be getting better. Hope to hear from you!


	12. Fated Ringing Bell

Chapter 11: Fated Ringing Bell

His fingertips went numb as he ran his fingers down the paper, in a vain hope that they would magically come back. He could do nothing more than stare dumbly at it for a while. That while soon ended though, as his "heroine" smacked him firmly on the back of his head. "I _refuse_ to repeat myself. _Again._" Her tempered voice alone would have brought him back to reality, but the sharp pain at the back of his head helped. With that he closed the now ruined journal and turned around to follow her.

Serge had assumed that silence would be her preferred traveling method, so he chose to keep his mouth shut, not asking where they were headed as they entered a small forest. The tempered girl however, chose to break the silence, "How did you manage to destroy your pathetic excuse for a boat anyway? You're dressed as someone who knows the seas. What could you have possible been doing? Far too busy being an idiot and picking your nose to not realize a storm was coming? Or worse yet! Were you being a retarded girl writing in your precious diary?

Serge could feel his entire face turn an explicate red as he blushed. He quietly mumbled his answer, "Truthfully, I was reading my journal…"

A short snort of disgust was heard, "Writing, reading. Diary, Journal. Same thing." Now truly irritated, she informed him of what she thought of him with a sigh, "You truly are an idiot." With that being said, the rest of the walk was silent.

Not long after, they came to a small clearing. A fairly small cabin resided in the middle. However it did not seem a place where this girl would live. Flowers of all kinds grew alongside the small house, painting it with vivid colors. A small pathway lead to the front door and behind the house a small lovely lake shimmered. All in all, in was quite the opposite of her, it was quite welcoming.

"You are to rest and be feed here. But if you for one second become ungrateful to her kindness, I will make sure that you won't live to see another day." was the harsh warning and somewhat welcoming as she opened the front door. Serge followed her obediently, not really caring that she had just threatened his life.

Inside sat a warm kitchen with a table large enough for only two people. The table was set for one, a delicious smelling soup waiting patiently for him. He saw her at the fireplace in the wall, stirring what was remainder of the soup, or what he thought might fit her personality better, a broth of poison. When she turned around however, he saw that it was not the original girl that had lead him here. For she had emerald eyes and smiled kindly at him as she gestured for him to sit down, "Please, please, help yourself! We never have any guest!"

Still somewhat dazed he did what he was told. He noticed the resemblance was uncanny, but he wondered if she could really be related to that girl? As he lifted the spoon to his mouth, he couldn't help but wonder if it was poisoned. However he had forgotten to keep the thought to himself and heard his cook laugh, "Please forgive Zayla" she chuckled, "I know she can be quite charming if she were to try. She simply has a hard time trusting strangers." With that he saw the door on the far right open, and Zayla, with her normal scowl, came out. "I still say you're wasting your cooking on him. I doubt that he will even live to see the sunrise."

As Serge finished his kindly prepared meal, he seemed to be feeling better. It helped that Zayla had gotten sick of him early and left for bed. His kind cook however made sure that he wasn't still hungry and urged him to eat as much as he wanted. "Now that I know Zayla's name. I would like to know yours as well, if you don't mind." She only smiled at him as she replied, "You already have learned my name once. And I'm afraid if you don't recall it on your own, I can't tell you." And before he could ask she waved goodnight and left for bed.

Serge had a bed made out of blankets for him on the floor. They must not have had an extra pillow, for a heavy sheet was place at the head of his bed. He crawled in quietly and tried to drift off to sleep. He sadly picked up all he had brought with him, his grandfather's journal, and turned the now blank pages, wishes that he had been able to finish it.

Morning seemed to come to fast for him as heard Zayla scolding him, "Wake up. You're in the way." He rolled over and sat up rubbing his eyes as he tried to make some sense of his surroundings. Quickly remembering Zayla's short temper helped though, as he stood up and moved out of her way. He looked around and noticed that the kind cook was not there, however he saw, and smelled, that she had left them both breakfast. "I'm surprised you didn't wake me up by kicking me." He mumbled as he tried to finish waking up. "I would have…but the threat of having my scythe taken away made me refrained. Otherwise you'd have been woken up the fun way." Serge sat down at the table, no longer needing to worry about his drowsiness, for the mere thought of Zayla with a scythe was fitting, as well as terrifying.

Breakfast had been silent, but when he was finished, Zayla spoke up, "Most of the island is forest, except for… that place… It remains untouched. Cross the bridge to that forgotten wreckage know as a town and find the nearly dead old man named Tikar. He is to miserably kind to turn you away, as well as far to poor. Everyone here is far to poor no matter what however. So watch your wallet, I won't allow you to come back here pleading for our help because you were a blithering idiot who didn't know how to keep his money hidden. Although I doubt you'll make it past the bridge alive."

Somewhat startled that she was helping him he thanked her. However her response was a snarl, "Don't thank me. She was the one who told me to tell you." Noticing that he was about to ask her location, she continued, "Don't bother, she isn't here. She went to get more food, since you were so kind to eat most of it." Before he could mutter his apology, she slid a small bag across the table, "It's more than enough to get your boat fixed. A gift from your host, not me. And don't bother with a thanks or a refusal, just shutting up and leaving will be more than enough."

With that he did leave. Although he felt bad for he had wanted to thank his kind host, but Zayla had made it clear that he was no longer welcome.

Following her instructions he did make it to a ghost of a town. He quickly found the repair shop she had spoken of as well. Entering he saw Tikar behind the broken and splintered desk, sitting down, and sleeping quite soundly. The door closed noisily behind him though and woke the old man up. "A customer?" he said, as though such a thing was unheard of. Serge nodded, "Yes sir. Are you Tikar? If so, I'd like you to fix my boat." The old man's eyes widen as he realized that he was indeed a customer. "Your boat you say. Where have you docked?" Serge slightly frowned, "Actually, it's more like where I have crashed. It's on the southern shore of the small island near here." Tikar nodded and stood up, heading to the back of his shop. He quickly returned, a tool kit in hand, "While I go down and look at it, why don't you go down to the inn and check in. You're probably going to be here awhile. There aren't many sites left, but if you'd like you can go to the square and see what left of Leena's bell." At the mention of the square, Serge's interests were perked, "Bell?" he asked remembering what he was told in his dream. The old man nodded and headed out the door.

Serge had no difficulty finding the forgotten square. Sure enough a man clad in white stood there, a white mask covering most of face, which was staring blanking into nothing. As Serge approached he heard him whisper, "Where it all began, where it seemed it had ended. At this bell of Fate."

"_Is this what I destroyed…?"_ Serge wondered to himself. The bell's name worn long ago, lying in the grass by it's long since destroyed arch.

"It was once said, that if you were to stand under the bell with someone, and that it should ring, it would mean that your fates were intertwined." The tall man spoke as if it were a whispered memory of his own past.

"How I hate what Fate has done." he continued, "I can not trust it, it tells only lies to get what it wants. But how am I to oppose it." Serge looked at him now, wondering if he was ranting mad, or simply drunk. Seeing that he was not drunk, he decided that he may have been mad, however, Serge knew that most would consider him mad if he were to talk of the oddities that had been following him. Let alone the fact that he had only come here based on the instructions of a strange harlequin in his dream. Besides, this mad man was all he had to go on now, the only one he knew that would aid him in finding Kid.

"You look like someone who also wishes to oppose it. So boy, do you?" the stranger asked. Serge looked down at the remains of Leena's bell and began a strange rant of his own, "To oppose Fate… I was told in a dream that I had been the one to destroy it. I wander if that's a bad thing…? Or does it mean I've saved the world. It's hard to believe anything, since it's only just a dream. But I was told to meet you here. That you could help me find her." It seemed that he had gotten the strangers attention now, "Her? Who is it that you seek? And how much would you truly give to find her?"

"I will give it my all. I will not stop until I see her smile face to face."

A slight pause of silence filled the square, an odd expression, mostly covered by the man's mask, shown through, "That is an odd answer… Why is it that you seek her?"

"…I don't remember… I just know I have to find her." He said softly as he kept his gaze on the broken bell. He was suddenly shocked, as he heard the masked man laugh, "Hahaha! How long would time have had to pass for you not to remember? You could not be more than 14." A scowl crossed Serge's face with that, "18…" he corrected, "and I'm sorry. I don't know that either. I'm not sure if I've even meet her anymore." Once again the man stood silent in thought. His gaze then shifted toward the bell as well, "…I see…So you wish to find someone you're not even sure exists?" Serge looked away from the bell then, looking firmly at the man beside him, "She does! I know…she does…"

Even Serge heard his voice falter and looked back down at the bell. "Do you even know her name?" the masked man asked.

"It's Kid…"he replied.

"Kid…" the man repeated. A short moment of silence followed, "Then I will help you."

Serge looked back up surprised, "Really?"

The tall man smiled, somewhat wickedly, "But only to keep me entertained. I can't remember the last time I've got to laugh at someone."

A/N- w00t!!! I got 4 reviews for my last chapter!!!! Plus I got 444 profile page views! It was a sign! Not really, but 4 is my absolute favorite number so I decided to update. Hope you all like it! This is just more evidence that I haven't died nor abandoned this story! Only 2 chapters left till Kid!!!

P.S. I thought my little chats on top were kind of annoying so they'll just be down here from now on.

P.S.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! You now how much I love them!


	13. Tale of a Lost Soul

Chapter 12: Tale of a Lost Soul.

The fresh scent of the ocean was carried by the wind to the guest it was currently hosting on the beach. The young woman smiled as the wind picked up, cooling her from the hot sun. Her white dress danced in the breeze, however she didn't mind, for this was the only place she could relax, escape from the world. She wasn't even sure how long she had just been standing there, wishing the waves would take her away, to anywhere other than here. Fate was a cruel soul, abandoning her here, with no way to escape.

It didn't seem so bad at times like this though, when she could just watch the clouds roll bye and listen to the waves of the ocean meeting the shore. However she knew times like these never did last very long. She already knew the head mistress would be looking for her, and that it wouldn't take her too much longer to find her here. So with that she closed her eyes and sighed, saying a silent good-bye to the beach as she began to head back. Hopefully she would be able to head to another hiding spot before she was discovered.

It had never been difficult to escape her confinement. She was a professional after all. The only problem was there was nowhere to go. A lot had happened to the poor village that she had once known and had reluctantly had grown to love. However that didn't change the fact that she hated them for doing it. She may have been able to forgive them for building a wall around the entire village, after all they were at war. But it had destroyed everything she loved about the place, all the flowers were gone now and the smell of the ocean was unable to break through the now polluted area. Due to the rapid change in atmosphere all the plants had died and even the wild life had left or had become extinct. "_But worst of all_," she thought as she walked down the now barren road that lead to the beach from town, "_is that I no longer know anyone here_." Everyone she had once known had long since gone. Leaving her feeling lost and alone in a world she had once known and loved. Fate had even been so cruel as to confine her in this place.

As she entered town she made sure to keep a low profile, after all it wouldn't do her any good to be caught now. The smell of gas fumes flooded the air as one of the army's jeeps drove by. The war had not been good to this place. Many had already died. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. The once humble village had turned into a war bunker, against the will of the finishing school of course. The school had been the one thing that kept money coming into this dead town. Of course only the rich nobles can afford to send their daughters here. It's far more of a babysitting job then a class room. All that is taught is how to keep oneself busy while the husband is away or too busy to pay attention to you. In fact she was surprised that they had wanted her in the school, after all she had no money, and was not the type of person to sit idly by while other did the work.

The head mistress had said that she could pay off her dept after she had gotten married to a rich man. Of course she wanted nothing to do with the school. They barely feed her, so that she wouldn't become too fat to attract a man. As for a bed, if you could call it that, was in the stables, an empty loft filled with hay. True fully none of that mattered to her. She was used to living on small portions and bad sleeping conditions, it was Madam Lynch that she loathed. Always telling her that she didn't behave like a proper lady, as if her definition was the only one that existed. At just the thought of her, the calm she had been able to claim from the beach left her, and her well known temper flared.

Her anger had always been one of her greater weaknesses. It took a lot out of her to not scream out loud and lunge into an undying rage, attacking anything that came within range. She may be a school dropout but she wasn't that stupid. Doing that would get her caught and she was so close to her next hideout, she could smell the freshly baked goods from the bakery, which is where the kind elderly Miss Hoshi resided. At that she breathed in what she could of the bakery and calmed her temper, a little.

As she heard the bell ring to the shop, Miss Hoshi turned around to see her lively little run away storm inside. "Now, now. It's a shame you were given blond hair my dear, red would have suited you so much better." Miss Hoshi cackled to herself as her new guest took her seat, a frown on her face. "There, there. Can't have an unhappy guest, it 

would ruin business." As she took a seat next to her and she offered one of the freshly baked buns. "_Heavens know she doesn't get feed enough_.", Elizabeth Hoshi thought as she noted that the poor girl had lost more weight. A soft "Thanks." was her reply as she took her rage out on the innocent baked good. Elizabeth watch as the young woman acted anything but, and inhaled her food.

Sadly though the peace would last long as Madam Lynch came bellowing down the street. "Annabelle! Annabelle! You wretched thing! Where are you?!"

Elizabeth watched as her guest groaned and slumped her shoulders together, "Ya know, I really wish she'd at least use me real name." At that the elderly woman patted her back, "It'll be ok Kid. Tomorrow is a new day, maybe by then that fat prick will have croaked." To both of their dismay however, their laughter ended up being their downfall, as it was what gave them away to Madam Lynch.

A/N- I swear to you I've not died. My muse was just slaughter by my job for awhile. But it's getting better. I am really sorry it took so long to do. I had a hard time writing it the way I wanted it to turn out. Even now it still kinda bugs me… I might revise it later but I couldn't just leave you hanging. Anyway this is the real Kid, I'll explain more about where she is in a later chapter. But with this I can keep going with the story! So please enjoy!


End file.
